yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sméagol leading into the Swamp/Tracking down in the Forest/Master Eon has returned
Here is how Master Eon returned in Yuna and the Three Kingdoms. Meanwhile with Yuna and the others, They follow wherever Sméagol leads. Sméagol: See? See? We will let you out. Hurry, Ponieses, Hurry! Very lucky Sméagol found you. In the swamps, They would believe where they are. All the Journals were safe inside the saddlebags. Princess Yuna: Holly Moley. Princess Twila: You're leading us into a swamp? Sméagol: Swamp, Yes, Yes. Come, Ponies. We'll take on the safe through the mists. Princess Yuna: Are you sure about that? Sméagol: Very sure. Come, Ponies. Come. Princess Skyla: OK. Snowdrop: Which way? Princess Twila: Over here, Snowdrop. Sméagol: Quickly, Ponies. The Gates are very close now. Princess Yuna: Alright! Princess Skyla: Finally, We're getting close! Snowdrop: We are? Princess Twila: This way, Snowdrop. Along the way, Nyx had to keep her friends, cousins and sisters together. With the Fellowship, They followed where the foals and kids are. Hot Dog: (sniffs around and found one of Nyx's hoof prints) Look! Spyro: That's one of the foals' hoof prints! Garrett: Must be getting close! Stealth Elf: Someone's out there. Kayley: What did you see? Stealth Elf: A wizard approaching in a bright light. Then, Master Eon returned. Master Eon: Expecting someone or somepony else? Kaos: It cannot be! You fell! Master Eon: Through fire and water. Spyro: You survive! Master Eon: During my battle with the Balrog. During Master Eon's Flashback, He was at his final battle. Master Eon: (narrating) On the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought off the Balrog of Morgoth Balrog: ROAR!!!!!!! Master Eon: (stabs it in the chest with a sword) Balrog: (fell to it's death) Master Eon: (narrating) Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. End of Flashback, Eon was finished with his story. Master Eon: I come back to you all now. At the turn of the tide. Kayley: Where are the foals? Shrek: Are they alright? The foals came as Master Eon reduced them. Mabel Pines: We are now! Master Eon: The foals were accompanied by a group of BoxTrolls. I've come back to you all now. The BoxTrolls came. Fish: (gives a thumb up) Sunbeam: How'd you guys found us? Hot Dog: We found your hoof prints, Because by dog since of smell led us here. Nyx: No kidding. Star Swirl the Bearded: Come, We can't waste time. One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Berk with all speed. Out in the open, Master Eon and Star Swirl begin their call. Master Eon and Star Swirl: (uses a magic whistle) Marahute: (screech) Bewilderbeast: (roar and appeared in the ocean) Donkey: WOW! I can do that too! (whistles) Dragon: (landed gracefully) Donkey: Hey, Baby. I missed you. Master Eon: Marahute, The Great Golden Eagle. She has been my friend ever since. Star Swirl the Bearded: Let's go! The Bewilderbeast will lead us to Berk. So, They rode on Marahute and Dragon as the other Skylanders fly and the others swam with the Bewilderbeast. That night, Master Eon was watching on the night shift. Master Eon: The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. The Darkness will suffer no rival. From the Summit, He watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heirs of the Three Kingdoms still lives. The Darkness fears Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, Princess Yuna and any younger heirs. He fears what they may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Ponies. He'll use Jafar as his puppet to destroy all that he'll stand in his way. War is coming. Berk now must defend itself, And therein lies before our first challenge for it is weak and ready to fall. The Darkness, Jafar and their lackeys are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, We have one advantage. The Amulet remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Armageddor in the hooves of an Alicorn Princess. Each day brings closer to the fires of Mount Diablo. We must trust now in Yuna. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of her quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Yuna must finish this task alone. Shrek: She's not alone. Snowdrop, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Lilly Sparkle Rose, Twila, Edmond, Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer and Sunlight went with her. Star Swirl the Bearded: Did they? Did they, Indeed? Good. Yes very good. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225